Entre Sogro e Genro
by mmoonlit
Summary: E quando o inimigo é o pai da sua namorada? R/Hr Pós-DH


**N/A:** Bom, pra começar, essa fic surgiu de uma brincadeira da seção Ron/Hermione, do fórum A3V, cujo tema era "Ron pedindo Hermione em namoro aos pais dela", algo assim (só não confiro porque deu pane no sistema, e o 3V começou do zero de novo). A versão original estava horrível, e eu resolvi reescrevê-la. Espero que gostem, porque eu não escrevo R/Hr há mais de um ano.

**AVISO:** Essa fanfic contém alguns acontecimentos de DH, então, se você não leu o último livro, eu recomendo que pare por aqui e vá ler o livro (para depois voltar para a fic, lógico).

**Disclaimer: **É óbvio que a obra-prima que é Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling, não é? Só peguei os personagens e a história emprestados para fazer uma homenagem a esse ship lindo que eu amo tanto.

* * *

**Entre Sogro e Genro**

Eu realmente não enxergo o porquê dessa necessidade gritante que alguns pais têm de conhecer os namorados das filhas. Por quê? Eles não confiam no – bom – gosto de seus filhos? Ou é simplesmente pelo prazer de atormentar os namorados, na esperança de afugentá-los antes mesmo de conhecê-los?

Foi o que eu me perguntei quando a Hermione veio com o trágico:

-Ron, meus pais querem te conhecer.

Eles querem? Como assim, eles querem? Eu conheço a Hermione há quase oito anos, nunca fui apresentado a eles e estava tudo muito bem assim. Por que agora?

Ok, eu sei o porquê. Eu a pedi em namoro. Sim, finalmente. Bom, depois que ela me deu aquele beijo no meio da guerra, eu diria que era bem previsível. Mas eu não esperava, realmente não esperava, que isso fosse envolver conhecer os Granger.

Após a Guerra, Hermione decidiu ir atrás dos pais, na Austrália, e devolver-lhes a memória original. Eu quis ir junto – e aqui friso, não para conhecê-los, e sim para acompanhá-la e protegê-la -, mas ela insistiu que era algo que ela deveria fazer sozinha, e que era meu dever ficar com a minha família naquele momento. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas mesmo assim teimei por algum tempo. Por fim, ela venceu, e prometeu que voltaria logo. E voltou...

-Ronald, você está me escutando? – disse a voz irritada de Hermione, puxando-me de minhas lembranças.

Fitei-a, abobalhado. Às vezes não consigo acreditar que estejamos mesmo namorando.

-Nós chegamos – continuou ela, e só então percebi que ainda estava dentro do...acho que é táxi, o nome...e ela me esperava do lado de fora. O motorista não parecia muito satisfeito.

-Ah, ok – murmurei, descendo do carro – esse nome eu conheço muito bem, obrigado – rapidamente. – Foi mal.

-"Foi mal"...Ronald, desse jeito nós vamos chegar atrasados! Você sabe que eu odeio chegar atrasada! – reclamou Hermione, revirando os olhos e pagando ao motorista, que agradeceu e foi embora numa arrancada só.

E ela acabou de me arrastar de volta à realidade. Estamos indo jantar com os pais da Herm. Isso vai ser uma tortura. Eu não vou sair vivo dessa. Merlin, eu saí vivo _da Guerra_! Por que você me aprontou uma dessas, cara?

-Hermione...Temos mesmo que fazer isso? – resmunguei, murchando com uma careta.

Era tão frustrante. Eu estava usando terno e gravata, para começar. Qual é, até parece que eles não sabem que eu sou bruxo...E depois, a minha mãe acabou de preparar uma torta de morango, e todo Weasley sabe que não comer as tortas de Molly Weasley era algo muito próximo de um pecado. Eu poderia estar lá, comendo e jogando xadrez com o Harry.

Mas não, eu estou aqui, na porta da casa dos Granger, prestes a ser executado, e se eu chegar vivo em casa, não haverá sequer um pedaço de morango para testemunhar. Eu faço cada coisa por essa mulher...

-Ron, eu já disse que o meu pai foi irredutível: ou você janta conosco, ou ele jamais te aceitará como meu namorado – respondeu Hermione, e eu fiquei feliz em ver que ela não parecia muito satisfeita com isso, também. Apoio moral. Gosto dessas coisas. - E não se esqueça, eles são dentistas. Cuidam dos dentes.

-Certo... - murmurei, tentando memorizar aquilo. Por que nomes trouxas são tão complexos? Eu ainda não aprendi o nome daquele aparelho para falar com os outros. É algo como tefilone, não sei. Usei uma vez com o Harry, no terceiro ano. É horrível!

Ela suspirou, virando-se para a casa, e eu senti o pânico se apossar de mim conforme ela aproximava o dedo de um botão redondo ao lado da porta. Fosse o que fosse, eu sentia que quando a Hermione o apertasse, algo de muito ruim aconteceria.

E aconteceu. Um barulho estranho, algo como "ding-dong" se fez ouvir, e mais ruídos se seguiram, dessa vez dentro da casa. Eles estavam vindo. Minha testa suava.

Hermione me lançou um olhar zombeteiro ao me ouvir engolir em seco. E a descarada ainda se atreve a zombar da minha cara! Ela me arrasta para a morte e ainda ri! Eu mereço isso.

Certo, hora errada de me preocupar com isso. Você está perto de conhecer os pais da sua namorada, cara, se concentra. Encarei a porta com nervosismo. A qualquer momento agora...

E finalmente, após alguns eternos segundos, a porta foi destrancada e aberta, revelando uma réplica mais velha e mais baixa da Hermione.

-Hermione, querida! – exclamou a Sra. Granger, atirando-se nos braços da filha a ponto de quase derrubá-la. Agora eu sei de onde a Herm tirou a mania...

Esperei pacientemente pelo momento maternal, enquanto torcia em pensamento para que a mulher gostasse de mim. Ouvi histórias terríveis sobre a Sra. Delacour no início do namoro do Bill e da Fleur. Definitivamente, ter a sogra ao meu lado seria uma arma e tanto para resolver o...outro problema. O grande, mal-encarado e macho. Mais conhecido como pai da Hermione. Ele sim seria um desafio.

-E você é o Ron, obviamente! – disse a senhora, e eu quase suspirei aliviado. Ela parecia alegre. – Mais bonito do que como minha filha o pintou!

Senti minhas orelhas corarem de vergonha e prazer. Ela gostou de mim e ainda levantou minha moral. Vou me dar bem com ela, tenho certeza.

-Er...Obrigado, Sra. Granger – disse, um tanto sem jeito, a cabeça baixa.

-Ora, mas o que é isso? Pode me chamar de Celia¹! – corrigiu a Sra. Granger, dando um passo para o lado e permitindo minha entrada.

Antes que eu ou Hermione pudéssemos nos mover, no entanto, _ele_ apareceu. Alto, com sérias entradas nos cabelos um tanto grisalhos e muito, muito carrancudo. Prendi a respiração.

-Hermione, minha filha, como vai? – falou _ele_, abraçando Hermione com força. Senti que ele me encarava por cima do ombro dela, e fingi estar muito interessado nos meus sapatos. – Vejo que trouxe...O seu amigo.

Amigo? _Amigo_? Eu deixei de ser só amigo da Hermione há tempos! O que ele quer dizer com isso?

-Namorado, pai – murmurou Herm, e eu percebi que ela estava muito nervosa. – O Ron é o meu namorado.

Vi que o Sr. Granger olhou desapontado para a filha, e reprimi um sorriso satisfeito.

-Sim, sim. Claro, querida – disse ele, e eu senti a ameaça dissimulada naquela voz gentil. – Agora entrem. Celia já servirá o jantar.

Respirei aliviado. Bom, pelo menos pela porta eu passaria. Era – literalmente – um passo e tanto. Esperei Hermione passar, como cavalheiro que sou, e então me preparei para entrar.

Mas era bom demais para ser verdade.

O Sr. Granger se encontrava à minha frente, visivelmente barrando a minha passagem.

Nos encaramos por longos momentos, e eu tive que manter toda a minha fibra grifinória para não demonstrar nenhum sentimento no olhar e nos gestos.

-Eu sou Daniel² Granger, mas não se atreva a me chamar de Daniel, Dan, e muito menos Danny. Para você, garoto, eu sou o Sr. Granger – avisou ele, a voz muito mais grossa do que quando falou com Hermione. Como se eu fosse chamá-lo de Danny.

Pigarreei, me esforçando para parecer respeitoso.

-Sou Ronald Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Ron – disse, tentando ao máximo soar simpático. Minhas mãos lutavam dentro dos bolsos para fazer gestos nada legais.

Daniel arqueou uma sobrancelha, não se deixando levar pelo meu comentário gentil. Ele cruzou os braços, fazendo cara de quem não aprova o que vê. É, vai ser difícil, mesmo.

-Então...Você quer namorar a minha filha – constatou ele lentamente, estreitando o olhar.

Correção: namoro, e já faz tempo, sogrão. Ainda bem que eu não disse isso em voz alta. Eu mencionei que ele sabe tirar dentes com uma pinça?

-Sim, eu quero namorar a Hermione, senhor – respondi, tentando controlar a voz. No fundo o meu desejo era berrar com aquele pai terrorista que em nada se assemelha à Hermione. Eu juro, quando eu for pai, eu nunca serei como ele. Nunca.

-E por que você acha que merece namorar uma garota como a Hermione? Você tem emprego? É estabilizado financeiramente? Tem casa própria? – questionou o Sr. Granger, atirando cada vez mais perguntas, na esperança de me afugentar. Esperanças inúteis, velho. Eu não vou sair daqui sem lutar.

Eu sou apenas um estudante da Academia de Aurores que faz bicos na Gemialidades Weasley e mora com os pais. Mas eu tenho o meu orgulho.

-Não, senhor, mas...- comecei, mas ele não deixou. Grosso.

-E por que você _ainda_ acha que merece a minha filha? – perguntou ele definitivamente, satisfeito por ter me encurralado.

-Porque a amo – respondi antes mesmo de pensar. Mas fui sincero. – Porque eu sempre a amei e sinto que sempre a amarei. E é por isso, Sr. Granger, que eu estou disposto a fazer o que for preciso para ser um namorado decente para a Hermione. Não importa quantas vezes eu tenha que tentar. O senhor pode não aprovar o nosso namoro, mas jamais nos impedirá de amarmos um ao outro como nós sabemos que amamos.

Uau, isso foi profundo. Acho que nunca falei algo tão romântico em toda a minha vida. Cadê a Hermione quando eu preciso que ela escute?

Um silêncio aturdido se seguiu, mas eu continuei a encará-lo sem pestanejar. Ok, talvez não tenha sido assim tão profundo. Acho que estou começando a me arrepender de...Espera! Isso é um sorriso no rosto dele? Não, parece uma careta. Mas que é melhor que a cara de bravo, isso é.

Daniel suspirou, provavelmente em derrota. Em derrota? Eu ganhei?

-A comida está esfriando – disse simplesmente, olhando para dentro da casa, onde Celia e Hermione conversavam alegremente. – Vamos entrar.

Calma aí. Acho que ficou faltando algo. Eu estou confuso agora. Onde foi que ficou a parte do "AHHH, largue minha filha, seu cafajeste!" e do "Morra, Ronald!!"?

-Ahn...Desculpe, senhor, mas eu não compreendo – disse sinceramente, e minhas orelhas voltaram a corar. Malditas.

E ele riu e começou a entrar na casa! Como assim? O que eu faço agora? Ah, eu estou perdido!

-Bem que a Hermione disse que você era um pouco lento.

* * *

**N/A:** ¹,² - A Tia JK não deu nomes para os pobres dos pais da Herm, então cá estou eu a inventar. :T Se, por acaso, ela tiver dito algo, por favor me corrijam.

Bom, eu queria agradecer a todo o povo da seção R/Hr do 6V (sim, nós migramos :D), porque eles que fizeram meu coração Sidekick bater mais forte :3 E em especial à Nanda, porque foi graças à Como Se Fosse a Primeira Vez que eu tive coragem de vir postar essa (e outra, que virá em breve) fic. Minha vez de mandar essedois infinitos para você, Nanda!!

Ah, e a **Capa**: http:(barrabarra)i24(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)c42(barra)MioneEvans(barra)EntreSogroeGenro(ponto)jpg

P.S.: Reviews fazem o meu dia ;)


End file.
